


But the Devil Doesn't Get Sick

by LovesaHEA0303



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesaHEA0303/pseuds/LovesaHEA0303
Summary: A newly coupled Deckerstar face yet another obstacle, a sick Devil. Throw a sick Trixie in the mix and Chloe is in for quite bumpy ride!See end for more notes.





	But the Devil Doesn't Get Sick

         

But The Devil Doesn't Get Sick 

 

   “Lucifer,”

 Chloe stepped into the Devil’s penthouse. It was noon and he hadn’t been answering his phone all morning. It was unlike him. It was a weekday and they had a case.

 Since they had begun dating which lately included quiet nights in with Chloe and her precocious nine-year-old daughter playing board games, watching movies appropriate for children (despite the Devil’s pleas to watch Hot Tub High School), Chloe and Lucifer spent a great deal of time together. The revelation that Lucifer really was the Devil took some time for Chloe to process, but once she had, the detective and the Devil fell back into their old rhythms. They also came to the conclusion that they wanted- no needed to explore the growing chemistry between them, obstacles be damned.

It was unusually dark and quiet inside Lucifer’s home. The echoing of Chloe’s footsteps mocking her as she made her way past Lucifer’s piano and towards the Devil’s bedroom.

“Luce?” She asked standing in the doorway of his room.

Through the darkness she was able to make out the form of her partner wrapped up in his usual black sheets in addition to a duvet and what looked like several blankets. She and Lucifer were taking things slow which meant there had been no sleepovers- yet, except for the few times that he had fallen asleep at her house on the sofa, but she knew that his body temperature normally ran hot and therefore he had very little need for anything more than sheets or a throw.

Something was wrong.

Chloe immediately moved to the bed and sought out the Devil beneath the layers of bedding. 

“Lucifer?” she laid her hand on his face, her fingers stroking cold and clammy skin. She noticed the way that Lucifer was curled up as if he had been freezing all night.  It reminded her of when Trixie was sick. The Devil was immortal, unless she was around. He reminded her on almost a daily basis and the Devil didn’t get sick.

Lucifer groaned as Chloe continued studying him.  He turned onto his back allowing him to face her, “Ugh.”

Chloe searched his face which was strangely splotchy. His eyes were blood shot with dark circles underneath.  She sucked in a breath. Her normally well-coiffed, put together Devil looked awful. His hair was stuck to his forehead untamed curls sticking up everywhere. Chloe placed her hand on his forehead, it was warm and not just his usual Devil warm. 

“Detective, I fear I may be dying.” He croaked his voice missing its normal confidence.

Chloe sat down beside Lucifer and before she could say or do anything else her phone rang. It was Trixie’s school.  Her daughter was being sent home sick with a fever, sore throat and red splotchy skin.

Chloe assured the school that someone would be there soon and ended the call. She then looked at Lucifer and laughed.

“I’m so glad my impending death amuses you so, darling.” The Devil said rolling back over.

“You’re not dying Lucifer. You and Trixie both have the Chicken pox.” She explained while she shot Dan a text asking him to pick up their daughter from school.

Lucifer moved and struggled to sit up. “The Chicken pox? I beg your pardon? That is a vile, disgusting, not to mention human disease. I am the Devil.”

“The Devil is immortal. The Devil doesn’t get sick.” Chloe finished for him. “Yeah, yeah yeah. You sound like a broken record.”

“But it’s true darling. The only thing that makes me vulnerable is you.” He looked at her.  “And you don’t look as though you have the Chicken pox?”

“I’m immune,” she informed him.  “I carry the virus, but I’ve never actually had it.”

Lucifer scoffed.  “How wonderful for you.” 

“I always assumed Trixie was immune too. I mean she’s had the vaccine. She’s never had them before.”

“The spawn has this virus, gave it to you, but since you’re immune it bounced off of you and stuck to me?”

Chloe nodded.  “Yeah pretty much.”

“The Devil taken down by something as ridiculous as Chicken pox in his prime. Who could have predicted it would have ended like this?” 

“You are ridiculous.” Chloe told him dropping a kiss on his forehead before throwing the blanket over his head.  “Adorable, but ridiculous.  Now I know you probably have nothing here to treat your symptoms so, I’m going to have Dan drop Trixie off here and keep an eye on the two of you, while I run to the drug store to get a few things.” She rose from the bed.

“You want to bring the Douche and the little incubator here?” Lucifer asked from beneath the blanket. “The Douche really? I’m already dying!  And Beatrice would just be spreading more germs. Wouldn’t that just make things worse?”

“You already have the same virus, Lucifer besides It’s easier to keep an eye on the both of you at the same time. Unless you want to come back to my place, but you don’t look like you could even move out of bed on your own at this point.” 

“Just go home and take care of the child. I’m sure in a few days…”  he stopped and untangled himself from the blankets in an attempt to show her he was more than capable of making it through the Chicken pox. “There are spots everywhere on my body, Chloe. Red spots. he flung off all of his bedding to reveal his naked form which was as he said covered in pox. “Everywhere.”

 “And they’re only going to get worse. Uncomfortable, itchy,” she predicted. 

He huffed a sigh. “You go home, I’ll scratch whatever it is I need to scratch, my immortality will kick back in and I’ll be back on my feet in no time.” He said doing his best to show off his fine physique.

Chloe shook her head.  She wasn’t willing to just leave him, especially when she found him in the state she had earlier. “As much as I’m enjoying the view Lucifer, why don’t I help you put on some pajamas or something that passes as pajamas, then let’s get you back into bed because Trixie and Dan will be here soon and I will go run my errands.”

 He might be the Devil, but even he knew better than to take on his beloved Detective when she was certain about something.

“Pajamas are in the dresser in the closet, second drawer.” 

Chloe smiled. “Thank you. See that wasn’t so hard.”  She kissed him softly.

Lucifer pressed his lips to hers and watched as Chloe made her way to the closet.

 

Trixie and Dan arrived just as Chloe was tucking Lucifer back into bed.

As soon as she heard the elevator she headed towards it.

“Mom-my.” Trixie moaned. She left her father’s side and immediately went to her mother. She threw her arms around her.

Chloe crouched down to wrap her arms around Trixie, “Hi Monkey. I’m sorry you don’t feel well, but I am going to run to the store and get some things, that will make you feel better.”

“Chicken soup?” Trixie asked looking up at her mother with red rimmed eyes.

Chloe nodded.  “You bet! I’ll even go by the house, grab you some pajamas, your blanket and Miss Alien.” She promised. “You stay here with Daddy. Help him keep an eye on Lucifer.” She whispered the last part.

Trixie managed a smile. “Daddy said that Lucifer has the Chicken pox too.”

“He does, but he’s going to feel better soon just like you.”  She turned to Dan. “Thank you Dan for bringing her here and for letting work know that Trixie is sick and I’ll be back when she’s feeling better.”

“Sure Chlo. The lieutenant said to take as much time as you need. You have so much sick time accrued, it’s not a problem.”  He looked around the room. “I have to admit though, I was confused as to why you wanted me to bring Trix to Lucifer’s penthouse, but since Lucifer is also sick.”

“De-tec-tive, must you all be so loud?” The Devil groaned from his bedroom.

Dan laughed and handed her Trixie’s backpack. “Good luck taking care of the world’s biggest baby.”

 Chloe rolled her eyes. She settled Trixie on Lucifer’s leather sofa with a book from her bag. “I’ve taken care of you before. How difficult can he be?” She kissed Trixie goodbye and thanked Dan once more  before rushing off on her errands.

 

About an hour later, Chloe returned. She relieved Dan of his Devil-sitting duty and went to work taking care of her patients. Trixie had since fallen asleep, so she placed Miss Alien in her daughter’s arms and decided to check in on Lucifer.

Lucifer was once again wrapped in his bedding. “You’ve returned.” he said poking his head out to look up at her.

Chloe nodded and removed a brand new digital thermometer from its package. “Back with chicken soup, calamine lotion, fever reducer…”

Lucifer made a face. “None of that sounds remotely entertaining.”

“I also got some water because all you have to drink in your entire place is alcohol.”

“Alcohol, now that is the best idea you’ve had all day, Detective.” Lucifer grinned.

Chloe shook her head and motioned for the Devil to sit up. “If you’re good after I take your temperature I’ll give you a popsicle.”

Lucifer quirked a brow at her.  “How about I watch you eat the popsicle?”

She sighed and thrust the thermometer into her partner’s mouth. “Under the tongue and no talking.” From the way he was behaving, she was almost sure that Lucifer must have been feeling better, his 104.6-degree F fever said otherwise. She quickly realized that she didn’t have anything to really use as a baseline to compare Lucifer’s temperature to.  All she knew is her Devil was sick and she was going to do whatever she could to make him feel better.

 Chloe set the thermometer down and stroked the side of his face.  “You need fever reducer. That will take care of the shivers, the headache and the achiness.” She searched in the bag on the bed beside her pulling out bottled water and a bottle of ibuprofen.  “ Calamine lotion for the spots.”  she retrieved another pink bottle from the bag followed by cotton balls.

Lucifer accepted both the water and the medicine swallowing both without any further argument.

“Take off the pajamas.” Chloe instructed opening the cotton balls and calamine lotion.

“Detective if I wasn’t feeling so poorly, I believe I would enjoy that statement quite a bit more,” he chuckled.

Chloe grinned. “I’m sure you would. Just go ahead and strip down to your underwear. Lay down, that will probably be the easiest.”

He removed his shirt and shimmied out of his pants leaving him in a pair of black boxers.  

Chloe was able to cover most of Lucifer’s spots with little complaint from the Devil  with the exception of  “Could that lotion be any colder? And “Perhaps I should consider using this calamine lotion as a new form of torture in Hell.”

 She thrust the bottle and cotton balls at him instructing him to take care of the rest of the spots himself while she went to check on Trixie who was now awake and calling for her from the living room.

“Detective, you want me to put it, where?”

 

She took a deep breath.  It was going to be a long couple of days.

 

After almost two days of medication and rest, Lucifer and Trixie were feeling much better. Lucifer’s fever had broken- complaints about being sweaty included and Trixie’s had continued to stay below 100 degrees F. The patients were out of bed seated together on the leather sofa in front of the TV.

“Do not scratch Lucifer!” Chloe called from the Devil’s bedroom where she was busy changing his sheets.

“But De-tec-tive! My entire body itches!” Lucifer complained.

“She’ll put mittens on you too Lucifer.” Trixie informed him holding her hands out to show him the mittens her mother had taped to her hands to keep her from scratching.

“I’ll have soup ready for you guys as soon as I’m finished.”

Lucifer leaned back against the sofa using the friction of his pajama top and the couch cushion to appease the itch across his torso.  “Is it that bloody awful yellow stuff you tried to poison me with before?”

“Chicken noodle soup, is not poison.” Trixie informed him.  “You should try the ones with characters. Those are fun.”

A little while later, Chloe came into the room carrying a tray with two bowls of soup.  “Bloody awful yellow stuff- for Trix” she said mocking the Devil. “And for you Lucifer, hearty chicken noodle- hold the poison.”  She helped Trixie remove her mittens so she could eat and sat down with her daughter and boyfriend to watch tv.

After finding a movie for Trixie to watch, Chloe collapsed into the armchair. Two days of taking care of her daughter and the Devil finally catching up to her.  

  “When I was little I thought getting Chicken pox meant you would turn into a chicken.” Trixie said turning towards Lucifer as the credits rolled on Fern Gully

“I think I would prefer turning into poultry than having the constant need to tear at my spotty skin.” He started to scratch his arm only to be stopped by Trixie.

“Mommy says if you scratch, it will make it worse.” She reminded him.

Lucifer made a face. “For someone who has never had the Chicken pox, your mother sure knows a lot about them.”

Trixie thought for a moment. “It’s a mom thing.” She decided. “Didn’t your mommy know about Chicken pox?”

Lucifer sighed.  “There is a good chance _she_ is the very reason you humans have the Chicken pox.”

Trixie yawned, her eyes drooping. “Your mom is a Goddess, right? Why would a Goddess want to give people Chicken pox?”

“I believe it is time for bed, child.” Lucifer said turning off the TV and rising to his feet. That was definitely a conversation for another time.

Trixie didn’t even attempt to argue, instead she sunk down further into the sofa.

He picked up an extra blanket and draped it over Chloe who was sleeping soundly. Lucifer leaned down and kissed the top of her head before turning on a light for his younger guest.

“Lucifer?” Trixie’s small voice called out in the darkness.

“Yes, Beatrice?”

“Will you tuck me in?” she asked.

Lucifer paused before entering his bedroom. He turned around and made his way back to the sofa. Though he’d never done it before, he knew it was something Chloe did for her offspring every night. It was the least he could do after the detective had taken care of him for the last two days.

Lucifer tucked the girl in the best he could seeing as she was sleeping on the sofa. He even picked up her stuffed animal that had fallen on the floor and handed it to her.  “Here is your stuffed creature.”

Trixie took Miss Alien in one arm and caught Lucifer in a hug throwing her other arm around his neck.  “Good night Lucifer.”

Though he was caught off guard, The Devil didn’t squirm, flinch or even try to move away. He hugged her back.  “Good night, Beatrice.” 

 

The next morning both the Devil and Trixie were almost back to being 100%. They were no longer itchy, their temps were normal and in Trixie’s case they had a lot more energy. Chloe on the other hand was a completely different story.

Sometime during the night, the blonde detective had climbed into bed with the Devil, only to wrap herself in the many layers of bedding on his bed.

“Chloe?” Lucifer was surprised when he rolled over and found her beside him. He pulled down the covers so he could see her face.

“Lucifer, no.” She groaned in reply and burrowed further under the covers. “I’m s-o cold.”

He could feel her shivering. His hand found the detective’s forehead and realized that she was burning up. He sighed. “Detective, I believe you are ill.”

She groaned again.  “I’m fine I just need to lie here for a few more minutes.”  

  When he was finally able to get a closer look at her face he realized that she was splotchy the same way that he and Beatrice had been just a few days earlier. 

“You are sick, Chloe; Chicken pox, I suspect. It seems you are no longer immune.” The Devil informed her.

Chloe made an annoyed noise beneath the layers of bedding. “I can’t be sick, Trixie needs me. You need me.”

“I am feeling perfectly fine this morning. I was going to take a shower and suggest we get Maze to mind Beatrice while we head into the precinct, but you are in no condition to go anywhere.”  He started to rise from bed.  “New plan, today I will stay home and take care of you.”

“Me too Mommy!” Trixie said standing in the doorway of the bedroom. “Let’s make her some soup, Lucifer!”

“Good idea Beatrice. I’ll get the thermometer!” The Devil rushed out of the room.

Chloe rolled over. If she had to be sick, she was glad she had her daughter and the Devil taking care of her.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is my very first foray into Lucifer FF! I've written in other fandoms before (Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Instant Star and Moonlight). I have also been working on an original novel with my sister, but due to a lazy muse, and a crippling case of writer's block that had not let up- until now the novel has remained unfinished. 
> 
> Not edited, my normal editor my sister has been sucked down a Sims 4 Seasons hole. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this silly little one- shot. It started as a convo on Twitter and became something I wrote as a birthday gift for my Luci-sister from another mister @Nickoleknapp1 over on Twitter. #lucifersaved #luciferonnetflix 
> 
> Feel free to leave CC! I'd love to continue writing in the Lucifer fandom. I've got some plot bunnies hopping around in my head.


End file.
